epicmickeyfandomcom-20200223-history
Disney Gulch
Disney Gulch is the Wasteland equivalent of Frontierland, found in Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two. The Gulch was left behind when the thinner receded after the defeat of the Blot. When the Mad Doctor blew up in his attic, he landed here. It's a twisted landscape of canyons and old forgotten Disney memorabilia that separates the Mad Doctor's Lab from Rainbow Caverns. It consists of lots of Blotlings and Blotworx, including Spatters, Dropwing, and Rockers (the car-like Blotworx). Though a small area is explored in the game, it is implied that the Gulch itself is a much larger, encompassing Fort Wasteland, the Train Tunnels and the Floatyard in addition to the western-style area named as such. Gulch Guardian Pools In this area, the player will learn how to use the Guardians and the Guardian Pools. To go to the bridge part of Disney Gulch, the player has to find one of the three Battery Spheres (or all three to power up the whole bridge perfectly and get some collectibles) of the following place: *Inside the water tower, thin the cacti around the the tower, transform the guardian pool to water state, and grab the sphere. *Inside the saloon, paint all of the building's toon to open the door. *On top of the giant boulder (a Spatter will be keeping it in position), launch a guardian to the Spatter on top of the boulder for the sphere to lower. If the player is interested, they can grab the Real World item for Gremlin Copernicus near the right ear of the pig head above the train, the Extra Content in the wolf's mouth, and free the trapped gremlin that can be accessed by the rock above the geyser. Junk Bridge This part includes a bridge that Gus calls the Junk Bridge with a lot of obstacles as much as platforms. It is highly recommended to the player to get all three spheres to go in a simplier way to the other side. There is a secret way to the Mad Doctor's Lab, and is by powering by the machine hidden under the train cars based on a mix of the Big Thunder Mountain Railroad Ride and Casey Jr's Circus Cars to open the Jiminy Cricket mouth with a projector screen. The boss of the gulch is revealed to be a mad, mechanical version of Elliot from the 1977 film Pete's Dragon, known as the Blotworx Dragon. Picture Spots Disney Gulch The beautiful Guardian Pools that flow through Disney Gulch come from deep within Wasteland. Disney Gulch Saloon The Disney Gulch Saloon was built by pioneer Toons who came to the Gulch after the Thinner receded. Trivia *Warren Spector said in an interview that Disney Gulch along with a Fantasyland based level were considered originally for Epic Mickey, but were left out. *One of the concept arts for the level shows the Rainbow Caverns from "Nature's Wonderland" in the distance. *The name "Disney Gulch" is probably based of the Western city Dry Gulch from the scrapped "Western River Expedition" attraction. *As mentioned by Petetronic, the Floatyard, Train Tunnels, and Fort Wasteland are all located within the larger Gulch area. Gallery Landscape of disney gulch.jpg Mickey painting a spatter in a blotworx.jpg Mickey painting an old western style building.jpg Mickey thinning a cactus.jpg Disney gulch train derailed.jpg Disney_gulch.PNG Fronteirland_in_epic_mickey_2.jpg Mickey and Oswald painting a Dropling.jpg Mickey trying to paint a Dropling.jpg References http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4_GqzFnl8YI Category:Cartoon Wasteland Category:Locations Category:Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Category:Epic Mickey 2 Levels